


SOMEONE LIKE CHOI SOOBIN

by lettersforjakeshim



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Choi Soobin - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Novel writer yeonjun, Soft Choi Yeonjun, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersforjakeshim/pseuds/lettersforjakeshim
Summary: "Please comeback to me, Soobin""I really missed you--"
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 10





	SOMEONE LIKE CHOI SOOBIN

**Author's Note:**

> I wont promise that this will satisfy you or your craving but still enjoy reading.

Smile, Yeonjun forcefully lifting up the corner of his lips and fixing his eyes to the camera in front of him.

"Can you please tell us what's your inspiration to your beautiful works, Yeonjun-ssii?" the interviewer asked him, he plastered a smile as he gripped the mic so tightly.

"Well, my fans are always there to support me so they became my inspiration." He said, he heard a lot of people shouting so he smiled even more. He never know that he will be this famous, how he wish that Soobin can saw his achievements.

"Fans, always amazed even me for your unique endings, I have a question for you what do you prefer happy endings or sad endings?" the interviewer asked him again.

"Well, I prefer happy endings my readers deserve justice for my characters. I don't want them to feel bad, books can bring the readers to the book itself, in reality we can't have that happy ending even if we want to, so I promised myself my stories must always end with a ending that will satisfied my readers."

The vast sky was dark and glommy, the rain will pour any minute by now but Yeonjun was walking slowly and looking down. After a minute of walking he looked up, the place was so quiet there is no sound to make him feel that his not alone, he knelt to the green grass, tears started to to fall from his eyes as he put down the white flowers to Soobin's grave.

"Soobin, I did it I'm a famous novel writer now. Aren't you proud of me?" He said as he held his chest the pain was coming back again, he's tired of it but he can't stop from doing itㅡ blaming himself for Soobin's death.

"Our love story was a hit, Soobin everybody loves you. We can't have that happy ending so I finish our love story with a happy one, even though until now the pain is still unbearable for me." the lenses from his eyes is starting to hurt him, so he took them out. As soon as he did it his vision started to get blur.  
"I still love you, Soobin." He whispered a harsh cold wind brush over his body, that made him quiver. "Please comeback to me, Soobin."

Cold, only the wind was presence to the place, he looked up as the rain droplet touches his skin. The weather was joining himㅡ glommy heart and mind, falling rain as well as his tears. Suddenly he can't feel the wind touching his skin anymore as well as the pouring rain. He look at his shoulder and saw a black leather jacket it smells so good that the scent was kind of familiar to him. He look up and saw a man standing beside him holding an umbrella. He emmidieatly rose as he saw the face of the man. Astonished, fear, happy and puzzled it was all mixed emotion he felt. It was Soobin looking at him.

"Soobin? Y-you came back?" He asked, he look at the grave stone and the man standing in front. Maybe his just hallucinating it can't be him. He thought trying to convince himself he doesn't want his heart to held that hopes it will break his heart even more if it's not true.

"You're not real." He said, but when the man drew him closer and gave him the warmest hugged that he ever felt. Tears was streaming hard down to his cheeks again, he's so weak, he hated himself. 

"I hate to see people crying and here you are crying in front of me." 

"Soobin I really missed you I-"

The lad place his hand at the back of Yeonjun's head and leaned it against to his chest, afterwards yeonjun felt two strong arms wrapping around his body. He can heard itㅡ Soobin's heartbeat, it was so healthy like he never die two years ago.

"Shh I know my brother really miss you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading<333


End file.
